


Have Hard University

by naasad



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Caboose Goes to Harvard, Can be Read as Caboosington, College/University, Correspondence Courses, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, One-Shot, Post-Season/Series 13, Quintuple Drabble, kissing on the cheek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: In which Caboose gets an idea from the TV, Wash starts a splash fight, and Tucker exercises restraint.





	Have Hard University

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen the [Cultural Appreciation PSA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FQE1eZGQVfg) yet, what are you waiting for?

“Agent Washingtub, I need more computer time, please.”

Washington glanced up from the old laptop with an eyebrow raised. “Caboose, you know we have limited data on this moon. If I give you more time, that means somebody else gets less.”

Caboose slumped over, dejected. “Yes, but I have a big test coming up for my Maternity Science and Mechanical Interfering degree. I do not want to flail it.”

Wash frowned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Maternity Science and Mechanical Interfering?”

“Yeah, it’s my congratulations program at Have Hard University. I spent a long time on it. Like… thirteen years.”

“Bow-chicka-bow-wow!” Tucker shouted from the kitchen.

Wash rolled his eyes then frowned and looked up. “Did you just say it’s your graduate program at Harvard University?”

“Yes, that is what I said! Oh, were you not listening?” Caboose huffed. “That is not very nice.”

Washington stared. “Sorry,” he said. “But… how did you get into Harvard?”

Caboose shrugged. “It was not hard. The lady on the TV did it first.”

“The… lady on the TV?”

Tucker leaned out of the door frame, hands covered in soap suds. “Are you guys talking about Legally Blonde? Elle Woods?”

“Yes! That one!” Caboose nodded frantically. “She did it first, and then I wanted to, too, so I did!”

Wash sighed. “And your program is what again?”

“Maternity Science and Mechanical Interfering!”

Wash and Tucker shared a puzzled look. “M – Materials Science and Mechanical Engineering?”

“Yes, that one! I am friends with lots of machines, so it was easy, but it is getting harder.”

Tucker sniggered, but restrained himself for once.

Caboose shook his head, pouting. “You weren’t listening again. So can I have more computer time, Agent Washingtub?”

Washington just stared for a moment longer, then nodded. “Sure, Caboose…. You can have double computer time until after your test.”

“Double?” Tucker yelped. “I’m not giving any of mine up. I have needs, Wash.”

Wash groaned. “Fine. Caboose can have all of mine. But just until after your test.”

Caboose beamed and leaned down to press a kiss to Wash’s cheek, bundling the Freelancer up in his arms and startling him. “Thank you, Agent Washingtub!”

Wash nodded, dumbfounded, then turned back to the computer.

“Can I have more computer time now?” Caboose asked, hovering.

“Tomorrow,” Wash promised. “I just need to finish a couple things.” He made the mistake of looking up and was hit with the full force of Caboose’s puppy dog eyes. He sighed and stood, saving his work. “Okay. I’ll go help Tucker with the dishes. But remember I already used half of it, so you only have an hour left.”

“I will remember!” Caboose promised, grinning as he sat down. “Thank you so very much, Agent Washingtub!”

“You’re welcome, Caboose.” Wash sighed and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a dish towel.

“Whiiiiiiiiiiiiiipped,” Tucker trilled.

Wash quickly rolled up the towel and whipped _him_. That was his second mistake, and the resulting splash war soon became an island-wide event.


End file.
